


Suche

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein neues Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suche

„Wo ist es?“  
„Wo ist was?“  
„Na _das_ eben!“

Sherlock sah John genervt an. Dieser verstand wieder nichts.  
Sherlock drehte sich um, wühlte in einem Haufen.  
John wollte nicht wissen, was sich darunter verbarg.

„Nein, hier nicht!“

Sherlock rannte weiter.

„Hier auch nicht!“

„Waren sie schon im Bad?“  
„Natürlich, oder denken sie, ich bin so minderbemittelt und….“  
Sherlock brach ab. Er hob seine Hände, schob sie hier und dort hin.

_´Wunderbar, er ist in seinem Gedächtnispalast.`_

Der jüngere Holmes verschwand hinter der nächsten Tür.  
Hohl echote sein Ausruf von den Fliesen wieder.  
John kam hinterher.

„Mein Hemd war im Trockner!“


End file.
